


Mania

by dandy_dendy



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Eye Trauma, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandy_dendy/pseuds/dandy_dendy
Summary: They're going to be free. You should be smiling, too.
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	Mania

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS YOUR LAST SPOILER AND TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR SUICIDE, READ THE TAGS
> 
> Anyway so how yall doing

Sunny woke up in the sterile hospital room, bright fluorescent lights burning his eye. Singular. Right... he only had one now. Doesn't matter anymore, he doesn't need it.

_You need to tell them._ A voice whispered. Sunny ignores it. He leaves the hospital room.

In the hallway he sees his best friends. He nods to them to go ahead. He will be there in a moment. He has to see Basil first.

\-------

Basil is alone, asleep in the same grossly sterile room. Sunny shakes him awake, he groggily turns to him. He smiles softly. Then cringes as he sees the bandage. Sunny doesn't notice. He smiles back.

Basil stares.

"Basil. I'm leaving." Sunny's voice is course from disuse. He's still smiling. Basil makes a face that Sunny can't discern, but nods nonetheless. "...Right, you're leaving when you get discharged from the hospital. I know, Sunny." He shakes his head. "Leaving now." Basil didn't understand. He was naive like that. Sunny grabbed his hand, squeezing tight. He was still smiling. "You can leave with me if you want, you'll feel better too, Basil." Basil understood now, his eyes wide with realization. His eyes pricked with tears. He knew he shouldn't. He should be strong for Sunny.

He was never the strong one, though. He just nodded softly as he sat up.

Basil was smiling too, now.

They could both shed the guilt they've felt for the last four goddamn _decades_ years over Her. They both knew She wouldn't want this. Neither of them care anymore.

They hold hands as they jump.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @eloenid for epic OK KO and Sonic the Hedgehog moments


End file.
